Zombie Apocalypse
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: After a strange letter tells Benson about a zombie apocalypse coming to the park, he plans on leaving it be. But what happens when Mordecai believes it, and is the only safe person at the park? Sorry for the bad summary, please R&R!


Benson stood, staring down at every bit of trash that Mordecai and Rigby had 'forgotten' to clean. He shook his head, and thought, "Why do I even give them jobs? They'll never do them. I swear, first chance I get, I'll fire them..."

He bent down, holding a bag so he could pick up the trash. Unfortunately, Mordecai and Rigby had thought it would be fun to spread it all around the house. They were probably playing video games in the house, like they always did when they were slacking off. Or maybe they were eating snacks in the kitchen, also inside the house. Benson couldn't care less.

He suddenly saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was paper, but looked perfectly neat- not even a fold. It was on cream-colored heavy paper, and Benson could see through the back that it was something fancy or important. He turned it around, silently wondering about how it got there and what it was doing at the park, of all places.

"Park managers to come," he read. "As of 1946, this park was built over top of a graveyard. If you're reading this, it means there will be trouble soon. The dead will come back to life, because of an ancient spell put on the park. Prepare to run, for you may not survive if you stay."

Benson stared down at the paper, like it was crazy. No way could there be a zombie apocalypse, right? He, Skips, Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Thomas had been living there for years. The park couldn't possibly be in danger. So he folded the paper, put it on the house steps, and went back to picking up trash.

Just as he disappeared around the house, Mordecai and Rigby came out of it. They were running, and yelling "Ooooohhhhh!" like they typically did.

"Dude, you're buying us coffee." Mordecai turned to Rigby. "You lost Strong Johns fair and square."

"Come on, I think you just want to see Margaret!" Rigby looked at Mordecai. "I know you, bro! You want to ask out Margaret!"

"Cut it out! We're getting coffee!"

Rigby stepped on the cream-colored paper, falling down the steps. Mordecai ran down to him. "You okay, Rigby?"

"Yeah, Mordecai. I just slipped on that paper."

"Weird. Where'd it come from? I don't remember seeing this in the trash." Mordecai picked it up. He read through it quickly. "Dude, look at this!"

"What, Mordecai?"

Mordecai held out the paper to Rigby, who quickly read over it like Mordecai had. "What? A zombie apocalypse? No way, bro."

"Just keep the paper here, I'm sure someone'll find it."

Rigby snatched it from his hands. "We should show it to Skips! He knows all about stuff like this!"

Mordecai sighed. "Fine, but we'll get coffee first."

Mordecai and Rigby hopped into the golf cart. They headed to the coffee shop, Rigby still holding the letter.

Benson had just gotten done with the trash, and looked at the steps to check on the letter. He got a bit angry when he saw it was gone. "Mordecai, Rigby, why do you ruin everything?"

Mordecai and Rigby had just arrived at the coffee shop. They parked the golf cart, and walked in, laughing. Mordecai, of course, instantly stopped when he saw Margaret taking one table's order. "Dude, I think Margaret totally smiled at me."

"Mordecai, can we just spend bro time together? Please? Whenever we come here, all you focus on is her."

"Well, you'd do the same if you liked a girl here." Mordecai shoved Rigby. "You know it."

"Fine." Rigby sneakily grinned. When he and Mordecai had seats, he called, "Hey, Margaret."

Margaret walked over to them. "Hi, guys. Hi, Mordecai."

"Oh, uh, hi Margaret."

"So what do you want to order?"

"Just a sandwich for Rigby, and a latte for me."

"Okay." Margaret smiled. "I'll be right back."

"Mordecai, look what I have." Rigby held out the paper.

Mordecai snatched it from Rigby. "Dude, what? This could be serious, we don't wanna worry everyone."

"Relax." Rigby studied it closely.

"Here's your order, guys." Margaret held out a plate and a cup. "A sandwich and a latte." She looked curious watching Rigby study the fancy paper. "Rigby, what's that?"

"Oh, a letter we found at the house!" Rigby felt himself get punched by Mordecai.

"Cool! What does it say?"

Rigby out the letter on the table. "See for yourself."

"Dude!" Mordecai hissed to Rigby. "I'm sure that's a terrible idea!"

"Come on, Mordecai! Lighten up!"

"Guys? Are you sure you should show people this?" Margaret handed the letter to Rigby. "I mean, it looks pretty serious."

Rigby could only say, "What?" before Mordecai pulled him away, waving apologetically at Margaret. When they got outside, he said to him, "Rigby, what are you thinking?"

"Mordecai, you said we could show it to Skips! I thought I'd take it with me."

Back at the park, Benson was tossing trash around. His face was bright red. "Where are those two?" he said angrily.

"Where are who, Benson?" Pops walked outside, sitting down. "What's wrong?"

"Pops, have you seen Mordecai and Rigby?"

"Actually, yes! After they played their video game, they said they'd go to the coffee shop!"

"How do you know?"

"They invited me to watch them! It was a jolly good show indeed!"

"Thanks, Pops."

Benson knew that Mordecai and Rigby were dead, or at least fired. He should have fired them a long time ago.


End file.
